


Vincent at the Beach

by StarlitMorning



Category: The Road Within (2014)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitMorning/pseuds/StarlitMorning
Summary: Vincent gets a chance to explore the beach on his own, and he meets a confident young woman who sees past his condition.  Sparks fly.





	Vincent at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a little PWP ficlet for a Tumblr friend and took on a life of its own... blame it on the crazy Robert Sheehan thirst happening right now. Also, go watch The Road Within or this will mean nothing to you.
> 
> Some kind soul posted the movie on YouTube:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4ObbZyKy-I
> 
> Unbeta'd, cause I'm a strong independent writer who don't need no--just kidding, it's laziness. All remaining mistakes mine.

The Pacific Ocean roars in your ears, as waves break on the rocky beach. You’re stretched out on a towel next to your surfboard, enjoying the warm sunshine in shorts and a bikini top when you hear someone curse.

Looking over the top of your sunglasses, you see a young man with dark, curly hair wading at the water’s edge.

You’re a little surprised - you rarely see anyone else along this little stretch of beach. You’ve gone hours without another soul around here.

You get up, pushing your glasses on top of your head and walking over to him.

“Watch out, the rocks can be pretty gnarly - I’ve stubbed my toe a few times here,” you say, smiling. He’s dressed in a pair of swim shorts and nothing else, and looking a bit self-conscious.

“Ah.. thanks,” he replies, smiling shyly at you. “I’m Vincent.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you—“

“Juicy tits!” Vincent claps a hand over his mouth. 

“Excuse me?” you ask, shock making your face heat up.

Vincent is blushing hard. “God, no - I’m sorry - I have Tourette’s. Please, I didn’t mean to insult you,” he says, green eyes pleading you to forgive him.

“So, before... you didn’t stub your toe?”

“N-no,” he replies, arms folded around his waist as though he’s holding them down.

“Okay,” you say. You stand there, a gentle smile on your face as you look up at him.

“You’re.. not leaving?”

“You want me to leave?” you ask, mock hurt. “What did I do?”

Vincent cocks his head to the side. “You’re teasing me?”

“Clever boy,” you grin.

“Sorry... I’m used to girls backing away slowly after what just happened,” he says, ticcing on the last word.

“Well,” you say thoughtfully. “I considered it. But there are other factors.”

“Such as?”

“You’re hot,” you reply, grinning playfully.

You are completely unprepared for the look that statement earns you. Vincent’s eyes widen, but then he smiles bigger than before, and it’s like you can feel the warmth pouring off his body. You start walking together in the general direction of your towel.

“That can’t be a total surprise,” you say.

“It’s definitely new for me,” Vincent replies, cheeks pink.

“Wanna have a beer with me?” you ask, sitting down and patting the space next to you on your beach towel. “I have some in the cooler here.”

Vincent nods, and joins you, taking a sip of the bottle you unscrew and hand to him.

“Technically... I’m 18,” he admits, setting the beer back down.

“Technically I am too,” you reply, nudging him playfully. “Relax, Vin. Swiped these from my brother’s fridge. I’m staying with him this summer. You live nearby?”

“Not exactly,” he replies. “Just -suck my dick!- got here after a road trip,” he finishes, a pained look on his face as he takes another drink.

You smile, biting your bottom lip.

“Oh come on, that’s not -fucking- fair,” Vincent says. “I’d really like to just be cool, and I can’t even hold it together when I meet a gorgeous girl. Not even for 30 seconds.” 

“I’m willing to bet that you can,” you reply, taking his hand and pulling him up. 

“Where are we going?”

“The water,” you say, tugging him along after you. You’re both splashing into the waist deep water a moment later, salt spray hitting your faces.

“Holy shit it’s freezing!” he yells. “How is this a good idea? Never mind the effect it’s probably going to have on my dick, which is just refusing to cooperate right now, even though the water should be making it chill the fuck out, so it’s time for another round of How Can Vincent Humiliate Himself This Time, I guess.”

You grin, even though you’re shivering too. 

“That was all you, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah... yeah it was.” He chuckles and drops his head for a second before looking back up at you. 

This time, he doesn’t look shy at all.

You hold his hand, leading him up out of the water and over to your towel, where you lie down. Vincent sits down next to you, droplets of water clinging to his curly hair.

He leans over you, and you reach a hand up to sink your fingers into his curls, pulling him close and kissing him. His lips are salty, and a little dry, so you lick them. He gives a little yelp and pulls back.

“You okay?” you ask, gazing up at him. He nods, leaning in again. You kiss him more slowly this time, drawing out the moment until he’s panting for breath.

Looking around, you’re satisfied that no one else is nearby, and you untie your bikini top, letting it fall to the towel.

If you thought Vincent’s eyes were wide before - they just about pop out at that little move.

Climbing into his lap, you kneel up on either side of his hips, so his face is level with your chest. 

“This what you had in mind?” you ask, eyes on fire as you meet his gaze.

“Mm,” he replies, mouth closing over a nipple and making you shiver with delight.

“Say it again,” you whisper, hand slipping down to palm him through his shorts.

Vincent chuckles between kisses. “Juicy tits,” he manages to say, shaking his head a little. “This is a first.”

“First time you’ve—“

“First time someone’s been turned on by one of my tics.”

“That you know of,” you reply, leaning in to kiss his neck.

You pull away after a few minutes, and Vincent’s hair looks even wilder than before.

“So.”

“So,” he says, twitching once but holding your gaze. 

“I think you should come over,” you say, fastening your top.

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

“Cause I don’t much fancy us getting arrested for indecent exposure, and we might draw some attention.”

“You mean when I swear?”

“I mean.. when I scream,” you say, kissing him again and then getting up. “Help me pack this shit in my car quick, and I might even blow you before we leave,” you add, grinning.

Vincent looks a little stunned, but he doesn’t waste any time following you.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The salty ocean air blows through your Jeep as you drive back to your house, Vincent grinning at you from the passenger seat. No, not grinning.

You glance over at him. Is he... pouting?

“Something wrong?” you ask, raising an eyebrow.

“You said...” he blushes, shifting a little in his seat, clearly sporting an impressive hard-on.

“I said ‘might,’ chief. Settle down. We’re not far now.” You wink playfully at him. 

“Then what -cocksucker!-“ he pauses, biting his lip. “Then what happens?”

“I mean, you nailed it, pretty much,” you say, laughing as a relaxed smile spreads over his face.

You pull up to your brother’s house and shut off the engine, then take your board off the rack and put it in the garage.

“Uh.. am I gonna meet your brother?” Vincent asks, the question punctuated with a twitch.

“He’s at work until 6,” you reply, reaching for Vincent’s hand and pulling him into the house. “So, that depends on how much stamina you have, I guess,” you add with a saucy grin.

The door has barely shut when Vincent spins you around and pins you to it.

“Oof!” you squeak as he kisses you, hoisting you up to wrap your legs around his hips.

“Someone’s ready to get to work,” you chuckle in between kisses, nuzzling his neck and shivering as he finds a sensitive spot on your neck with his lips and tongue.

He supports your ass with one firm hand.

“Bedroom?” he asks.

“That way,” you say, pointing down the hallway.

Vincent carries you, resuming his kisses before getting to your bedroom and leaning down to let you drop onto the bed.

“Oh, hang on. We’re all salty and sandy. Shower first,” you say, nibbling on his ear lobe.

Vincent moans softly and stands back up, letting you down onto your feet. He follows you into the bathroom, eyes sliding all over you as you peel off your swimsuit and shorts, then step around the glass barrier into the shower. Four spray heads extend from different angles.

“Fuck, this shower is gorgeous,” he says, pausing to admire it. 

You chuckle. “My big bro is doing all right for himself. Now shut the door,” you say, “and lose the shorts.”

Vincent obeys, following you in and sighing with delight as the hot spray falls on you both. 

You let it soak your hair and wash over you, the warm pressure turning your skin pink. Squirting shampoo onto both of your heads, you lather up with body wash and then rinse, the suds cascading down your body. 

Vincent follows the soap with his hands. Standing behind you, he palms both of your breasts, sliding one hand over your hips while the other slips between your legs.

You whimper helplessly as he finds your hot center and slips a finger inside you, lips pressed to your shoulder. You can feel his dick, hard and insistent, pressing against your ass. 

Turning to face him, you smile. “Better hold onto that bar,” you say, before dropping to your knees and wrapping your lips around his cock.

Vincent nearly shouts in pleasure as you work him, the hot water and suds making it only too easy to drive him to the edge.

“I’m... gonna...”

“That’s right, baby,” you purr after pulling off of him, working him with your hand until he comes, the release sliding down your chest as the water washes over you. Vincent looks like he might pass out. You stand up, gently soaping and rinsing off and letting him do the same before you shut off the water and hand him a towel. You wrap yourself up too, drying your hair in a smaller towel before motioning him back into the bedroom. 

He flops down onto the bed, towel slung low around his waist, so low that you can see the dark hair above his dick peeking out. You lie next to him and trace the edge of the hairline absentmindedly with one finger.

“Holy fucking shit,” he breathes, his hips twitching and cock already swelling again. “You.. do you have protection?”

“Good boy,” you say with a wink. “I do. I’m on the pill too - as a backup,” you add, reaching into your bedside drawer and pulling out a condom. 

“I’m gonna get there again, and it won’t take -cunt fucker!- very long, but...” he pauses to lick his lips, “I think it might be your turn.”

Crawling down the bed, Vincent pushes the towel up and off your hips and waist, exposing you to his gaze. He takes hold of your knees and gently separates them, his breathing speeding up as his eyes land on your warm, wet center. He presses a kiss to the inside of one thigh, then starts dragging his lips closer to where you want them. 

“Fucking hell,” you whimper as he closes his lips over your clit, gently massaging it with his tongue and sucking on it.

“Mmm,” he pulls off with a soft smack. “You sound like me,” he says before slipping his tongue back between your warm, wet folds. He positions you with one leg over each of his shoulders and licks intently, driving you to higher and higher levels of need.

Before long, he bites down gently on your clit, making you shriek with passion as pleasure floods your body.

“Mmm, perfect,” he purrs, kissing his way up your stomach as the aftershocks of your orgasm flow through your body like a current.

Reaching down, you push his towel off and make sure to kiss him hard enough to taste yourself on his tongue. He’s fully hard again, and you make quick work of unwrapping a condom and sliding it over his length. 

“Okay?” you ask breathlessly, eyes meeting his for a moment.

“Yes -fuck!- fuck me,” he pleads, whimpering as you throw a leg over him and sink down, enveloping his cock in your heat in just seconds. 

“Ah!!” Vincent sits up, and for a moment you’re both just sitting there, naked and wrapped around each other, his dick just barely moving inside you from the pressure.

You begin to rock, hips making small circles as you ride him, and Vincent’s breath starts coming in short pants. Yours does too, but you speed up anyway, pushing him to his limit and yours.

He cries out sharply, hitting his peak, then reaches between you to gently rub you to completion. Lying back together, you gasp for breath while still joined.

Vincent rubs your back and kisses your shoulder, smiling. He jumps a bit when he hears a car door slam.

“Guess you’ll get to meet my brother after all,” you say with a chuckle.

“Can we.. maybe have a little nap first?” he asks, blushing.

You smile and kiss him, pressing your body against his and cuddling him.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
